The objectives of this project are to identify and describe environmental and host determinants of cancer in areas of the U.S. at high risk of cancer through the use of analytical epidermiologic techniques, particularly case-control studies of specific cancers. Completed during the year were interview studies of (a) lung cancer in Jacksonville, Florida which found that increased risks associated with employment in the shipbuilding, construction, and lumber forestry industries contributed to this area being ranked first among all urban counties in the country in lung cancer mortality among white males; (b) oral cancer among women in North Carolina, showing that chronic oral snuff use is responsible for the high rates of this tumor in the southeast;and (c) esophageal cancer among black men in Washington, D.C. revealing increased rates with heavy alcohol consumption and with decreased nutritional status. Field investigations were also underway of renal cancer in Minneapolis; lung, pancreas and stomach cancer in Louisiana; respiratory cancer in Texas; nasal cancer in Virginia and North Carolina; bladder cancer in rural New England; and breast cancer in Alberta, Canada.